Marauders How we started
by Hedwig44
Summary: Temprorary Hiatis! I have run out of ideas, if you have any message me.! This is a story, of all the Marauders plus James' twin sister Drusilla Potter. There is no voldemort or any evil. Written in Drusilla POV. rate t just in case
1. Finally

Chapter One.

Today, was the day James ( my twin brother) and I, finally got to go to Hogwarts. We were all packed and ready, when mum called us for breakfast. After breakfast we had to hurry up and get dressed, before we missed our train at Kings Cross train station.

We got to Kings Cross in plenty of time, to catch the Hogwarts express. I have been dreaming of this day for as long as I could remember. Mum and Dad were putting our trunks on the train while James and I were looking around trying to find somewhere to sit. I wasn't paying close attention and I ended up bumping into a boy who I was guessing was in his first year as well. "Oh my, I am terribly sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention, are you alright? " I asked the boy who just looked at me with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. " I'm perfectly fine, and I wasn't paying much attention myself, sorry. By the way my name is Sirius Black, may I ask yours?" Wow this boy was charming. "My name is Drusilla Potter. But call me Dru." Just then James came running towards me. " Hey Dru I found a compartment. Oh whose your new friend." James, had asked. " Hi, I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" Sirius had asked, He sounded quite distracted. " I'm James Potter, and I'm guessing you've already met Dru my twin sister. Why don't you come and sit with us?" By the way James was looking at him I guess he was trying to figure something out. " Sure, that would be lovely." Sirius answered. We all walked over to the compartment James had found for us. When we sat down James asked Sirius if he was of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. When Sirius had answered that he was, both James and I were shocked. " So I'm guessing your wanting to be in Slytherin with the rest of your family." I asked Sirius who was very eager to say that he wanted nothing to do with Slytherin and that he hoped to be in Gryffindor. James and I were even more shocked. We all slightly jumped when we heard the door slide open. " Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I was just wondering if I could sit with you lot?" Remus looked hopeful. He had some rundown robes but I who was I to judge. " Oh, sure we don't mind at all. By the way I'm Drusilla Potter, but call me Dru. This is my twin brother James Potter and that would be Sirius Black." I said looking at everyone, hoping that James wouldn't be and arrogant toerag, like usually. But James just smiled. You see both James and I were kind of cocky, James seemed to be a bit more arrogant then I was but when it came to beauty I was the one who always bragged. Ever since I was a baby I was always told that I would be the most gorgeous woman in the world. You see I have gorgeous long chestnut hair, which does anything I want it to. Today it was curled perfectly while I had a braid running across the top of my head, keeping the hair out of my face. The main reason I normally wear my hair out of my face is because, well that's my face is just as beautiful as anything. I have the most stunning deep blue eyes, and nice nose that just complements my features perfectly, and my jawbones were round to make a nice heart-shaped face. Well enough on my already. Sigh. My brother's hair is not like mine at all, it's hardly ever tamed, and its jet black. He has brown eyes like our mother. Like I said though enough on me and James.

I was lost in my thoughts on how radiant I was that I didn't hear when another boy came into our compartment, James was in the midst of introducing everyone. I, not hearing what his name was asked. Peter Pettigrew he had told me. He looked kind of like a rat. I reminded myself not to trust him with the secrets I would tell my brother. Five minutes or so later, two first years came and asked to sit with us, their names were Lily Evans, who admittedly was very pretty, she had long red hair with emerald green eyes. But her friend Severus Snape, well I guess you could say he was okay looking, his eyes were black and icy, well his hair was on the longer side and was jet black. Of course we agreed to let them sit with us. That's when James started asking what house everyone wanted to be in. Both James and I wanted to be in Gryffindor, Remus didn't really care and we knew that Sirius wanted to be a Gryffindor as well. Severus stated he wanted to be in Slytherin and James being as arrogant as ever, stated that if he was ever put in Slytherin he would leave the school. Peter didn't really care what house either, the only one who didn't answer was Lily, she had asked us what the house were, she didn't know any of them because she was muggle-born. So I told her there was Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and that they were named after the founders of Hogwarts. Lily didn't really mind were she was, she was just excited to go to Hogwarts. As I was thinking about the people I had just met James said something arrogant and mean and I guess it offended not only Severus but Lily as well. " Come on Sev. Lets go find somewhere else to sit, maybe with people who aren't rude for no apparent reason." Lily and Severus left and slammed the door. Sirius and James seemed to be laughing quite a bit. "James what did you do that for? They did nothing wrong to you." I yelled at him, god he could be so rude. I got up and went to find Lily and Severus, once I found them I told them I was sorry for my brothers rudeness, then went back to sit with James. When I got back I found that they had changed into the uniforms for it would be soon when we got to Hogwarts, so I went to down to the loo to change into my uniform, when I got back, we sat and talked for quite sometime, I have a feeling we will all be really good friends, for the next seven years.


	2. Sorting

Chapter Two.

Once the train had stopped we all got off. " First yer's 'ver 'ere." Said this very tall very hairy man. "Names Hagrid, I'll be showing you up to the castle, come right this way." As we all followed Hagrid, we ended up by the lake. "Um.. Mister Hagrid, sir." Said someone somewhere that was in the large group of first years. " Yes?" " How are we to get up to the castle by crossing the lake?" some other first year had asked. " well you see we take these 'ere boats, come on now five to a boat." We started climbing in and it just so happened that James and I were in the boat with the other three people we were sitting with on the train.

We finally reached the castle, and on the steps someone was waiting for us. "My name is Professor McGonagall, I'm am the head mistress second only to Professor Dumbledore who is the Head master. I am also the transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor. As we enter the great hall, I will call your name and you will come up to get sorted. " With that we followed her into the great hall where all the second to seventh years were sitting at the assigned tables.  
Professor McGonagall was starting the sorting.  
" Abbot, Hannah." Was the first to be called.  
the sorting hat was placed on her head and it shouted " Hufflepuff."  
everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheered and welcomed her to the house.  
McGonagall was continuing on with the sorting, and then she called up Sirius.  
"Black, Sirius." She had told him to come up. Sirius was looking quite nervous not sure if he would be placed were he never wanted to be. The Sorting Hat took sometime and said, " Well you are definitely not like the others Black's I have placed, of course you would do well in Slytherin but I fell your place is in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Sirius looked so relieved. He went to sit at the Gryffindor table.  
"Lupin, Remus" McGonagall was calling them up so fast.  
When Remus sat he looked not quite sure. He sat with the hat on his head.  
" Well you seem to have a bright mind, and a knack for learning, but you will probably make long friendships and do better in Gryffindor. " stated the Sorting hat. Remus went to sit by Sirius who was also sitting with Lily Evans, the girl we met on the train, I guess I missed that she was sorted already. Finally McGonagall reached the 'P's'.  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
The hat seemed to take a few moments with him as well, but decided that he was going to be a Gryffindor.  
"Potter, Drusilla"  
I was so nervous, I could feel the light blush coming up, but I sat and let the Sorting Hat think.  
It took him only a few seconds before he shouted "Gryffindor."  
With that said I was so relieved, and I went to sit with Remus, Sirius and Lily.  
"Potter, James"  
Just as quickly as he sat down James was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of us.  
We heard when McGonagall called up Severus Snape. James made a few comments quietly to Sirius and me.  
Just as soon as he sat down the Sorting Hat called out "Slytherin."  
As soon as the sorting was done, the Headmaster got up to speak.

"Welcome to all First years, and welcome back to those students who are returning. We are hoping to have a wonderful year, with bright new first years. We might as well introduce the Professors the all first year's students. Professor McGonagall, is the transfiguration professor and also head of Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn, Potions master is head of Slytherin. Professor Flitwick, Charms professor, and head of Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout, Herbology master and head of Hufflepuff. You will learn more throughout the year. Now I notice you are all hungry so let's get on with the feast." Headmaster Dumbledore spread out with arms and an amazing feast appeared. After we ate we followed our prefects to our common room, when we got the fat lady the prefects told us the password was "_Quiditch." _


	3. Stupid Slyhterin's

Chapter Three.

Then next morning James and I went down to breakfast were we found that Sirius who was stuffing loads amount of food into his mouth, Remus and Peter were already there. We had gotten our schedules. "So what do we have first?" asked an obviously not caring Sirius Black.  
"Um.. It seems we have potions with the Slytherins first." I said while looking over the schedule.  
"Bloody Hell, after that what do we have?" again I looked of the sheet and told him we had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins again. Sirius was looking kind of agitated about having two classes with Slytherin to start the first day of classes off.

So off we went to potions, Professor Slughorn was pairing us up for our lab. Of course it was my luck to be stuck with a Slytherin. "The name is Blaise Zabini" said the most annoying looking boy. " Hi, I'm Drusilla Potter." I answered back and cheery as I could. We started working on our potions assignment and I couldn't believe it, Blaise had the nerve to ask me if I was a "_mudblood." _I was mad that he even dared use the word, that I answered back very curtly that I was a pureblood and that I didn't care if people were half-bloods or Muggle-born, and that I was above the immaturity. After that he looked at me with disgust. Just then the bell went for our next class. I'll have to remember to ask professor if I can switch partners.

We were on our way to Defense and James knew me so well so he knew I was mad at the moment when he asked, all I said was "Stupid Slytherins." Sirius just looked at me. "What did they do?" "All they care about is being pureblood, it bugs me. Like the first thing my partner for potions asked was if I was muggle-born, although he used the 'other' word. I told him I was pureblood and that I didn't care if people were half-bloods or muggle-born. He just looked at me with disgust. It's just so frustrating." I was finished my rant by the time we got to DADA. Sirius, Remus and Peter just stared at me when James piped up " Oh yeah, Dru has a temper that no one wants to witness, you three haven't even seen the worst of it, lets pray that day never comes."

After a very boring Defense lesson, we finished the rest of the class for today and I was still mad that Zabini had the nerve to even ask me that. When we got back to the Gryffindor Common room I noticed a note the said "_Quiditch tryouts tomorrow at 6 pm. don't be late. All are welcome._" After reading that I felt a little bit better, and I went to tell James. "Come on James you have to tryout for Quiditch with me you're a fantastic chaser." "Oh, alright I will but don't be to hurt when we don't make it." With that I was excited for tomorrow, maybe not the fact that we had classes with Slytherin's but because of Quiditch.


	4. Quiditch Tryouts

Chapter Four.  
Finally, I was waiting for 6 pm to come all day and now its here. James and I went down to the Quiditch Pitch, where we were giving school brooms to use. The captain was calling out the positions one by one to start assessing them. When he got to chasers James had three others who wanted the spot, James was doing very well he had scored a total of 10 goals and had assisted 5 goals, and that was better then the two seconds years who were trying out. Next up were the Beaters, that didn't take very long. Then it was my turn, He called up the seekers and since there was only myself and other third year trying out. He decided whoever caught the snitch would be the seeker for this year. We kicked off the ground and waited for him to let the snitch out. When the snitch was out I let it fly around for a few moments before going after it, while it was flying around I was concentrating really hard on the snitch, I could hear its wings fluttering and I knew it was around the goal post, I shot forward aware that the other potential seeker was on my tail. The snitch quickly moved somewhere knew and I was keeping my ears and eyes out for it while watching the other seeker. I was so close to touching it, and then finally I caught the snitch. It only took 10 minutes I was so proud, I was beaming with joy. Jon Wellington who is the captain and keeper was astonished. "Wow, that was amazing Drusilla, it took you ten minutes and I'm pretty sure you're the youngest seeker in history. Welcome to the Team." "Thank you so much Jon." Being the new and youngest seeker was amazing James came up to congratulate me. After a ten minute brake Jon announced the team.  
" Myself as keeper,  
James Potter as Chaser,  
Drusilla Potter as Seeker,  
Ted O' Riley as Beater,  
Kathryn Macintosh as Beater  
and Alice Groate as Chaser. Congratulations to all who made it and for those who didn't I am sorry. Team we will be practicing in a few weeks from now. Goodnight."

James and I headed back up to the common room, where we met Sirius who looked like he was annoying Remus and Peter who were trying to do their homework. "Hey James, Dru how'd tryouts go?" He looked eager to know. "Well James is a Chaser and I'm the seeker."  
I told a surprised looking group of boys. "Dru your not just any seeker you're the youngest seeker in history." James was proud I could tell, and honestly I was quite excited at well. I thought that I better go write to mum and dad. "Well I'm off to write to mum and dad, James do you want me to tell them you say Hi, and you're on the quiditch team?" "Yes, please. Night Dru."  
"Night, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." "Night" they mumbled back.


	5. Letters

Chapter Five.

_Dear, Mum and Dad.  
How are you doing? I miss you. Well James and I are in Gryffindor! Not only that but we tried out for Quiditch and we made it, James is a chaser of course and I'm the seeker, the captain said I'm the youngest seeker in History ! How great is that! Classes are okay so far Potions is the only one I've had problems in and that because of some Slytherin boy! Oh well. I'm off to bed now. James says Hi. Oh and can you tell Winky I miss her as well and that I say Hi. Thanks.  
Love you both.  
Dru. _

I sent that letter off, then went to bed for my day was excited and I was very tired.  
In the morning I woke up and went to breakfast, and the post owls came flying around dropping the students' letters and such. I got one back from mum and dad.

_Dear Dru.  
That's very good to hear, and I'm sorry you already had to deal with slytherins. Your father and I are so proud of you and James, I mean your both on the team in your first year and you being the youngest seeker in history is amazing. I have talked to Headmaster Dumbledore he has agreed to let you and James have brooms, so you father and I will be sending them anyday now we got you new ones there the new nimbus 04's. We though you would love them. Good luck with quiditch. Winky says Hi and that she misses you and James as well. Both your father and I miss you and love you. Say Hi to James for us.  
Love  
Mum, Dad and Winky._

"Whose Winky? " Asked a curious Sirius Black with was obviously reading my letter over my shoulder. "Winky is our house elf, we adore her. She is funny and very helpful; she is part of our family. I remember the time she once locked James in the kitchen until he mad a perfect dinner. It took him a few hours to do that." Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" I asked wondering why he was shocked. "Well I've never know a family to say their house elf is part of their family. It's shocking. My house elf kreacher is horrible he is grumpy he only likes my brother and parents he hates me." Wow. "Well maybe if you were nice to him, he might like you." "Probably, but oh well." Was all he said.


	6. Snakes Vs Lions

Chapter Six.  
"So, are you ready? For today's match against Slytherin? It going to be a huge game." "I think I know that James" I snapped. " Sorry, it's just that I'm nervous, what if I mess up?" " You wont you'll be great, now eat something." James had demanded but I wasn't in the least bit hungry. "Dru you have to eat a little bit at least" said a reasonable Remus. "Alright fine, pass me the bacon Sirius." "Sure thing Dru."

We all went over to the Quiditch Pitch and before we went to get changed Sirius, Remus and Peter said "Good luck." All I could think was that I needed to be lucky today. We all gathered in the change rooms. And we had our team meeting, Jon was excited. He gave us his best pep talk, then pulled me aside. " Dru you will do fine today, even if we lose don't worry about it. But do what you did in practice think about the snitch and keep an eye on the seeker, okay? But be careful about the buldgers and quaffle. I promise you'll do fine." I had to admit Jon was a good captain. "Thank-you Jon, and yeah I'll only focus on the snitch and the seeker." It was time to go out on the field.

As soon as we went out I looked around and so loads of people watching us. I didn't care though I was focused that's all that mattered. "Kick off" said Madame Hooch.  
We flew up in the air, first she let out the quaffle, then the buldgers and finally the snitch.  
I focused on the snitch, Letting it fly around for a few minutes. I flew out of the way of buldgers and players, just focusing on the snitch. " Alice Groate has the quaffle passing it to James potter and James scores. 10-0 Gryffindor." Wow James was good. I kept my eyes on the other seeker, I saw him going towards the goal post, when the golden ball went flying to the other goal post, and I went flying after it. Soon the score was " 70-30 Gryffindor" James had scored quite a few times. I finally got sight of the snitch again. I was going after it and I could feel the other seeker crawling closer and closer. All of a sudden the snitch dove down, I followed it and just before I hit the ground I caught the snitch. I held it high over my head. " That it Gryffindor wins Drusilla Potter caught the Snitch." The final score was 220-30 Gryffindor.

When we got back to the common room we celebrated for a few hours. Of course as it is customary Jon said his speech and he also wanted to congratulate me for catching the snitch.  
I thanked everyone for their complements, then I went off to bed.


	7. Hairy Surprises

Chapter Seven.  
I was sitting in transfiguration, listening to McGonagall's boring lecture about safety rules. When a fifth year came in and handed McGonagall a note. "Drusilla Potter, it seems Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Do you know where it is?" Why would Dumbledore what to see me? Oh well. "Yes professor I know where his office is." "Well you'll need the pass word." She took out a piece of parchment and wrote the password down. "Here now off you go." I left the class and went to find myself in front of a gargoyle. "Password?" the gargoyle asked. "Lemon Drops" I read off the paper. The Gargoyle spun to let me up the stairs.  
I didn't even get the chance to knock of the head masters door. "Come in Ms. Potter." As soon as I opened the door, my mouth dropped, Dumbledore's office was amazing, He had the Sorting hat sitting on a shelf, which held lots of books. In a glass case was a sword that had a ruby handle. " Aha, looking at the mighty sword of Godric Gryffindor. It is quite pretty." Dumbledore stated well looking over my shoulder. I nearly jumped when he started talking. " Yes, Professor it is quite something. But I'm told you had wanted to speak with me." I turned to face the aging man who is one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"Yes, Ms. Potter. I was wondering if you were friends with Remus Lupin?" " Yes, professor I am is there something the matter with him?" I was being quite curious, I didn't want my friend to be alone if he was hurt or sick. " You see, Drusilla. I have let Mr. Lupin in knowing full well that he is a werewolf. I know you are wondering why I am speaking to you about this. But I need help you see, when he transforms no one is there to help him. That is why there was a house built for him. Now of course we would like to keep this a secret and that's were you come in. I would need you to help him when he transforms. I also would like you to help me keep this secret safe." I was shocked that Remus was a werewolf, but I do not care he is still my friend. "How can I help professor? I in fact am only a first year and I know that when you get bit by a werewolf you turn into one, so how am I to help him on the full moon nights?" I was a bit confused. "Please tell me all you know of about werewolves." Dumbledore asked humbly before telling me anything about how I am to help him. "Well I know that animals are not affected by werewolf bites." Dumbledore just nodded. "You are very bright Drusilla. I am willing to guess you are a very powerful witch as well. Tell me have the spells you've been doing in class seem easy, and do you get them right away?" How did he know this? "Yes, professor I got them all right away." "Then I have a feeling I choose the right person for the job. Now what I am going to tell you go's against a few rules not only of Hogwarts but also the ministry. I would like it if you became an animangus. Do you know what they are?" Dumbledore wants me to break school rules and ministry rules? Never thought I'd hear that. "Yes, I read about them in a book. The are wizards who can transform into animals, but you must be registered at the ministry to do so, and I also know that becoming one is very difficult for it is advanced magic that most seventh years do not know." "Exactly Ms. Potter, do you also know how to become one? And yes most seventh years do not know about this yet, but I want you to know and to try to become one." I stared at him in disbelief, he wanted me to become one. I am just a first year student.  
" Well Professor, I know that you must successfully produce a protronous charm which again most seventh years can not do. You also must brew a potion and collect the hair from your protronous animal. Then you must concentrate on the animal you are becoming." "Yes yes, my dear girl, you are very smart aren't you? Well we should get started if you are willing to do this."  
He is serious. This magic is difficult. "As long as you think I am able to do it, then yes I will become an animangus." Professor Dumbledore looked at me and smiled. " Excellent, we shall start now shall we? Alright I need you to think of a very happy memory or memories and say _expecto protronum._ Alright lets try it, think of a happy memory."

I thought long and hard about my happiest memory, I ended up combining a few. The memories I choose were, when I was sorted into Gryffindor, when I became the youngest seeker in history and when Daddy and I would go out into the garden to wake up the flowers, we would be singing and having fun. I was ready, Holding onto those memories I said " Expecto Protronum!"  
A silvery light came out of my wand, and a silver lion was standing in front of me. I was shocked that I had even preformed the Protronous charm that the lion vanished. "Rats, I couldn't hold onto it. I'm sorry Professor." I was disappointed, I felt I let Dumbledore down. "Whatever is there to be sorry about, you will be and already are a great witch. I feel you should get stronger within time. But never in all my years have I seen a first year create a protronous I rather thought it would take you many more tries to get that spell. I understand why your protronous is a lion,  
for you are brave, smart and strong. I am exceptionally proud of you Ms. Potter." Wow. Dumbledore was impressed by me. "Not even I had gotten my protronous charm on the first try let alone first year." I did something even before Dumbledore. I was completely shocked. "Well now that we know your protronous is a lion, I will collect the hairs for you since the potion is already made. I should have them by tomorrow, come back tomorrow after dinner." "Alright, professor. I'll be here" I said with a smile beaming across my face still. I said good bye and left  
I would tired after that, so I went to get some rest.


	8. Becoming A Lion

Chapter Eight.

The next day I went back up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I saw that Remus was up there when I walked in. "Dru, you know you don't have to do this right. I'm fine I don't want to hurt you or anything like that." Remus was always so careful not to hurt anyone. I know he would hate it if I were hurt because of him. "I know that Remus, but I would like to do this. To help you out, It might not be so bad if you had a friend there with you." I was honest, he's been going through this far too long and alone it would help if he had someone there. I wouldn't mind if I had to get hurt to help out a friend. " Well its settled then. Ms. Potter I have the hairs you will need to do this. Remus do not worry for her animangus form is a lion." Dumbledore reassured Remus that I wouldn't get harmed to badly. Maybe a few bruises but that's all. I cast my protronous and took the potion that now had the hairs of a lion in it, I drank it and concentrated on lions. After a minute or so I started to grow fur and my face was changing into that of a lion. I knew then I had successfully become an animangus. "Well done, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore praised me. I turned back into my normal self. Remus looked stunned at what just happened. "Wow, Dru. Professor Dumbledore did say you were a great witch, but becoming an animangus in your first year, is formidable." He was still in shock. "Thank- you Remus."  
The next week was the full moon. I followed Remus and Madam P, to the shack were Remus was to change. We sat and were talking for a bit, when I noticed that he was starting to shake. Quickly I became a lion and awaited him to change. After he became the werewolf, He growled at me, then sniffed and realized we were friends. I watched over him all night making sure he was fine, and that he wasn't about to run into hogsmeade and bite some innocent human. He had put up a little bit of a fight when, he had smelled a human. But I got him settled until morning when Madam P, came to get us.

Madam P woke Remus up and checked over him to see if he was hurt badly. Once she had checked him, she nodded at me. I quickly changed back into my human self. She examined me as well. I had a few bruises and a few cuts from the fight that night but nothing to damaged. We had gone back up to the castle, Remus went to the hospital wing to sleep some more, well I went to see Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, all went well last night. We had a little fit when he smelled a human, but nothing to bad. Remus doesn't have anything broken, a few cuts and a few bruises that look like they are from me. Other then that nothing is wrong." " That is excellent news to hear Drusilla. Thank- you, but again I must ask you to keep this a secret, if anyone asks what had happened to you make up an excuse, I will be behind you the entire way." "Alright Professor, but is it okay if I go get some more sleep. I am very tired." "Yes, off you go now child."


	9. Bad Mothers

Chapter Nine.

When I got to the common room, It was empty save Sirius Black who was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. "Hey Sirius, what's up?" I asked, for he was looking kind of down. " Oh, Hey Dru, you scared me there. I was just reading this letter my mother had sent me earlier today. Where have you been all day anyways, and why are you bruised?" I looked down, trying to think of an excuse. " Oh, I was flying and I fell off my broom and hit a tree, not a big deal. I was in the library earlier until I thought I should go fly around for a bit. What did your mother say in your letter?" Brilliant excuse! "You alright though?" I nodded. "My mother just said the usual, I'm a disgrace to the family, for not being in Slytherin. Nothing to harsh. I'm actually kind of used to her being like this." Wow, what kind of bloody mother would say that to her child let alone think that. "I'm sorry, your mother must be horrible to say that, let alone think it. My mum wouldn't care if I was in Slytherin or not. But I'm a little tired after my day, I'm going to go to bed, alright see you in the morning I guess. I am really sorry your mum isn't as kind as she should be." I guess I was kind of being judgmental about his mum I felt a little bad. But what bloody mother would say that. "It's fine. Thanks though and night."


	10. Christmas Cheer

Chapter Ten

James and I were all packed, we were going home for the Christmas holidays. I missed mum and dad so we told them we would come home this year. We boarded the train and sat with Sirius who wasn't as thrilled about Christmas as I was. "I always have to go to the Black family Christmas Party, it's horrible I just get dirty looks from all my family. Hope you guys have a better Christmas then I will." I felt kind of bad, he was out of place with his family. "Thanks but hey we will owl you as much as possible alright. Try not to be to disappointed with Christmas." Sirius just smiled. "Drusilla Cordeilla Elizabeth Rosalie Nyomi Pricilla Hayden Adriana Potter, James Charles Potter. Hurry up, we must get going to get to your grandparents. Oh, hello there I'm Dru's and James mother." My mum always yelled my full name when we were in a hurry. "Mum this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew they are mine and James' friends. Please don't use my full name it's so long." I looked at my mum who smiled. "Dru you were named after the women in our family seeing as you are the first female in quite a few decades to be born to your fathers' side. But we must get going, It was nice to meet you all. Happy Christmas." I turned to look at the boys " If you ever use my name against me you will pay." I threatened with a smile. "happy Christmas" was the last thing I said before we left.

When we got to Gram's and Gramp's, they had dinner all set for us to eat. "How has been your first term so far?" Gran wanted to know everything about our first year. "Well it's been fun really, the classes aren't that bad but the people, mainly the Slytherin's are horrible. James and I are on the Quiditch team, James is a chaser while I'm the youngest seeker in history." My Gran congratulated me and James, I was thinking about my friends while mum and Gran talked about random things. I was hoping Sirius was having fun, I could tell James was worried about him to. "Hey, James you think when we get home we should owl Sirius?" I asked knowing he would want to. "So Dru, James tell us about your friends." Gran insisted. " Well Sirius Black, is nice he isn't really what he family wants I guess. Being that he is in Gryffindor while the entire Black family has been in Slytherin, Then there is Remus Lupin, he's very smart, studies hard. There is also Peter Pettigrew he is kind of quiet." James and I both told Gran about our friends. "Dru do you have any girlfriends I mean it seems you hang out with these three and your brother?" Yes, Gran I have a few, There is Lily Evans she's a muggle born and there is Alice Groate who is also on our Quiditch team." I knew Gran would want me hanging out with more girls. "But Gran you know I get along better with the boys. It's almost more natural." I said, knowing she would disapprove. Dad cleared his throat "Dru you will be around enough boys when you start growing up a bit more, try to play with more girls please." My father gave me the sad, I don't want my little girl growing up look. "Alright daddy, but for your sake only. I'll be careful around the boys" I said mockingly. Which reminded Gramps' "James seen any cute girls you like yet?" Grandpa is  
always so joking when it comes to girls, he knows James will have plenty of time for girls and plenty of girlfriends. "A few Granddad. But I'm more interested in Quiditch at the moment." I knew he was lying, but he threw in the end part for mum's sake. Mum just smiled at him.


	11. Christmas Day

Chapter Eleven  
I woke up early Christmas morning. I decided that now would be the best time to send Snowy, who was James owl and Arden who was my phoenix to give Sirius, Remus and Peter our presents for them. I gave Snowy the present we got for Sirius, it was a scarlet and gold coloured box of chocolates and a book of the greatest pranks. I told snowy to go only to Sirius' window. The note on it said.  
_Dear Sirius,  
We hope your having a Happy Christmas, and that you family is decent to you.  
We know you'll love our gift. Cheers.  
Sincerely  
James and Drusilla _  
I sent Snowy off at once. Arden had Remus' gift. We got him a book of Famous Witches and Wizard's. Our note said this.  
_Dear Remus,  
We weren't exactly sure what to get you. James thought you would love a book, I thought maybe something to do with Magical History. Cheers.  
Happy Christmas  
James and Drusilla  
_Arden went off. When snowy came back I gave him Peter's gift, now Peter I wasn't so sure about there is something about him I don't like. After I gave Snowy the gift, I went downstairs where James and mum had made breakfast. Dad and I sorted out the presents as usual on Christmas; I had quite a few big ones as did James. After we opened our presents, we went to the barn to go on our traditional carriage ride down to the valley behind our house. By the time we got back to the Potter Mansion we were freezing, and right away Winky and James made us Hot Chocolate. Winky loved Christmas just as much as we did. We gave her this gorgeous ornament that we knew she had her eyes on for a while. She was excited. We told her she could go on and see some of her friends if she wanted to, or they could come here we didn't mind.

The next morning I awoke when the sun was shining through my window. I looked over to the grand piano I had in the corner and wondered how long it's been since I've played. I started playing a few of my favourite pieces starting with Debussy. Then I changed the tune into one of the songs I wrote before school started. It was a song that was inspired by my father. When I finished playing, I got all packed and ready for catching the train tomorrow.


	12. Snowball fights & shocked Slyhterins

Chapter Twelve  
We were back at Hogwarts, and after a long day of classes we were walking back to the castle from Herbology. When I had an idea, James looked at me and he got the same idea, we smirked and picked up some snow, and made two perfect snowballs. I took liberty and threw it pretty hard at Sirius' back, who turned around and wondered what just hit him, I gave him a brilliant smile. When Sirius saw this of course he had to throw a snowball right back at me, James had hit Remus and we started the big snow ball war. Every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were join and throwing snow. That's when Professor McGonagall came out and gave James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Myself detention with her tonight.

It didn't matter that we got detention, it was still fun. We went up to our bed cambers to change into something dry. Then off we went to detention. We were polishing the trophies. That's when Sirius got the idea for pranking the Slytherin's. His brilliant idea, was to charm all the Slytherin's with striped scarlet and gold hair and face, for the Quiditch match the next day, where Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. Of course we all went along with it, and it just so happened that I wan the only one who could perform the charm.

We were at the Quiditch Pitch, when all the students were gathered in their houses towers. I quickly poked my head out of the tent, to perform the charm on all the Slytherin's. When the team was to go outside on the pitch, we could hear the shock of every house when they looked at Slytherin. Of course professor Slughorn had noticed and was outraged. We did get busted for it after the game of course. Much to Slughorn's dismay we didn't get detention, even the teachers thought it funny. Gryffindor won the game.


	13. Valentine's Day

Chapter Thirteen  
Today, was Valentines Day. I love this holiday, ( no pun intended.) Hogwarts does a rose give out, and I had gotten 18 roses. Which was more then any other first year and second year. I swear this holiday was made for me, or at least made for beautiful people. At lunch I was given 3 more roses, and everyone seemed to envy me. I loved it. " Got enough roses there Dru?" Sirius mocked. "Oh, you jealous you didn't get as many as I did? You know I love Valentines Day." I mocked right back, smiling and smelling all my roses. "Why do I care if I get roses, you see I gave one out to every good looking girl, and more then just the first years. The ladies will just be thanking me which ever way they can." He winked. "Gross Siri I do not need to know about your pathetic way to TRY to win some girls heart." I lied obviously, because I guess I was finding out I had a little crush on Sirius. Oh My Merlin! Did I just think that I like Sirius Black! Something is wrong with me today, the flowers must be getting to my head. I mean Sirius Black was just my friend and he happened to be James best friend. I can't even think that, lets think of something else.

I was so caught up in my thoughts about my liking Sirius Black I didn't noticed when a certain annoying boy, who I think I've spoken to once asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to say yes. "Um.." was all I choked out before Sirius told him I would love to. The boy left. I hit Sirius, "What were you doing, I didn't want to go out with him your crazy." I was staring at him. " Drusilla Cordeilla Elizabeth Rosalie Nyomi Pricilla Hayden Adriana Potter.  
It would be mean and rude to say no, and since you couldn't say anything I spoke for you." Did he just use my full name? "Sirius did you use my full name? What did I tell you about using that, you are so going to pay." "Bring it on" Oh he is in for it. I smiled at him, then got up to go to the library.


	14. Summer time

Chapter Fourteen  
Weeks went by, and as soon as you knew it the end of the school year was here. I was excited to go back home. Also sad, I would miss the castle. Needlessly to say summer meant I didn't have the annoying boyfriend around me all the time, actually we broke up last week but he follows me around still. Creepy so I was excited, to go home. Daddy was taking the family, to our Island. I think Remus, Sirius and Peter were coming to.

We finally got to our island. I love it here it's so peaceful you don't have kids running around screaming. Well I guess you do since James and I and our friends are here. I have a piano on the dock just for me! So as soon as we got there that's exactly what I did, music is like an escape for me I get so relaxed and calm. After dinner, we went out to the camp fire and were making smores, dad loves the muggle treat. Dad also brought his guitar, so of course I had to sing. Which I never mind doing. The boys didn't know I could sing, so they were shocked. "Is there something you can't do?" asked Peter who was looking adoringly at me. "Can't Dance."  
sadly its true. "I look like a mountain troll when I try to dance." Dad just laughed and agreed.

We spent a week on the Island, playing Quiditch or just swimming. It was loads of fun.  
When we got back it was a full moon the next day, so Remus was quite tired. Remus' parents know that I am an animangus, to help out Remus, they were very grateful so of course I stayed with them that night making sure Remus was alright. Dad being a fantastic healer came over the next day to examine both Remus and I. Remus broke his leg during the transformation, I was lucky that the fight we had that night was harmless, just a few bruises and one deep cut that needed to be attended to. Remus of course was very sorry when he saw the cut, but I didn't care. The cut showed to me at least that I was helping out a friend.

Summer came and went. Within a few weeks I found myself and James in Diagon Alley.  
We were getting our second year things. Later that night we were all over at the Lupin's who my dad was good friends with. Sirius' parents didn't want him around us, so he couldn't come with us. We were talking about what second year had in store for us.


	15. Secrets & Lies

Chapter Fifteen

We were at Kings Cross, which is now a tradition for us on September 1. Our trunks were on the train and we were ready to go. "Bye mum, dad." James and I said in unison, we hugged our parent goodbye then hoped on the train. It took five minutes for the others to find us. Remus looked tired and beaten still. "What happened to you?" Sirius was quite curious since he wasn't allowed over. "Oh, nothing I just was flying and flew into some trees." Sirius looked at me he obviously remembered when I had used that excuse as well. "The truth Remus, Dru tried that last year on me, so I know something is up." Damn, Sirius must have gotten smarter. "Well…." Remus looked at me. "Maybe we should tell them" I whispered to him, since he was sitting beside me. "You guys have to promise to keep it secret, and to not hate me." Remus was worried that they would be disgusted and go tell all of Hogwarts. "We promise" all three boys said together. "Well you see, when I was three years old I was bitten by a werewolf." He cringed, not wanting to see their reactions. "So. Go on." James said very calmly. "Dumbledore had admitted Remus into Hogwarts because no other school would take him, because he is a werewolf. Near the beginning of first year, Dumbledore had told me and asked me to keep it a secret and also to help him. So I became an animangus, I'm not permitted by the ministry so you have to keep it a secret. Every full moon I go with Remus and help him through it all, normally the transformation is the worst of it all but some nights someone will come into range of the shack and Remus can smell them so I have to fight him back. I never takes long and I don't get badly injured. But that's basically the just of it all." I looked at Remus who looked quite nervous. I swiftly turned my head to James who was angry. "What! You're an animangus don't you know how dangerous that is. You're not even allowed by the ministry you better hope they never find out!" James was mad but he kept his voice down. "Well they won't if you shut up." When James gets mad it's never good.

That was the worst of it all, they never cared that Remus is a werewolf. He was relieved. I looked over at James, who had a smirk on his face and I knew he was thinking about something he shouldn't be. "What if Sirius, Peter and I became animangus with you, wouldn't it help Remus out if there were more then just you?" James had a point. "No, I could hurt you guys, its bad enough Dru is there. Dumbledore insisted on her being there though." Remus was upset. "Come on Remus you know it will help." Remus just shook his head. "Good luck trying to become one, it's fairly hard and a lot of advanced magic is used. Don't even think for a minute I'm going to help you out." James was shocked I wasn't going to help. "Dru, you became one in your first year, how hard can it be?" Seriously. "Can you produce a good protronous charm, well enough so you can see what your protronous animal is? That is what's so difficult about it. Not only that but the potion takes time you have to brew it then let it rest for a year. I'm just going to shut up now!" Oh my Merlin. I just told them how to become animangus, I hate it when that happens. "Well we will make the potion first thing, then once its brewed we will start working on our protronouses. It'll be fun, and all of us can be more help then just you, Dru." "I'll admit your right, on the fact that you all would be more help. But I just can't its morally wrong. Remus what do you think?" "Dru, you know whether or no we say its fine they will do it anyways." So true. Damn then for breaking rules. "Fine, I'll help. But we need somewhere that we won't get caught."


End file.
